


Interlude

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki feels too, M/M, Post Ragnarok, Spoilers, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor cries, Thor has feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: Après le départ du vaisseau des ruines d'Asgard, Thor et Loki passent un moment entre frères, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.Pas vraiment un slash, mais un moment mignon comme j'aurai voulu le voir en scène post-générique (on peut rêver !)





	Interlude

Thor regarda son frère assoupit sur le canapé qui ornait ses nouveaux quartiers. Bien que le vaisseau pris par Loki et les guerriers de Sakaar était immense, il n'y avait pas de pièce attitré pour tout le monde, toutefois on lui avait laissé gracieusement la suite, à lui et son frère. 

Il s'était tellement habitué à être déçu et trahi par Loki qu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse se rallier à lui. Sûrement le fait de perdre Asgard pour de bon. Non, il était revenu pour sauver le peuple d'Asgard et pour l'aider à vaincre Héla. Loki avait seulement besoin d'un guide. Leur peuple aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible. Loki devrait rester avec eux pour bâtir un nouvel Asgard. 

Le nouveau roi s'agenouilla près de la forme endormie du jeune homme et caressa doucement ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage détendu. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas partagé un moment de calme, juste tous les deux ? Des siècles, probablement. Loki était dans ses livres, silencieux et à l'affut, quant à lui il était avec ses amis. Ses amis qui avaient rejoint le Valhalla. Thor sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Volstragg, Hogun, Fandral… Morts. Il n'avait revu Sif, il craignait aussi le pire pour la jeune asgardienne. La plupart des soldats étaient tombés sous les lames de Héla.

Sa vie entière se résumait désormais à son frère. 

Sa main glissa sur sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de sa tunique. Avec curiosité, il écarta les pans de cuir pour dénuder la poitrine de son frère. Sur la peau pâle s'étendait une longue cicatrice, celle faite par l'elfe noir monstrueux qu'ils avaient combattu et que Loki avait fini par défaire en retournant ses armes contre lui. 

Un frisson d'horreur le prit quand il se souvint de la lame traversant le corps fin de son frère pour ressortir dans son dos. Certes, ça ne l'avait pas tué au final, puisqu'il était là, devant lui, mais à jamais cette vision le tourmenterait. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs cicatrices maintenant. 

Thor passa deux doigts le long de la ligne, jusqu'à ce que Loki sursaute dans son sommeil. 

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, Thor ?" demanda Loki en se relevant partiellement, rabattant sa tunique sur lui pour cacher la cicatrice qui se dévoilait à son regard. 

"Je voulais savoir si tu avais fait semblant pour ça aussi."

Loki souffla et grogna. 

"Comme si on pouvait faire semblant avec quelque chose comme ça. Ça m'a fait horriblement mal. Et ça a mis longtemps à guérir en plus ! Ça continue de me tirer de temps en temps." 

La lame avait été empoisonnée, rien de plus normal que son souvenir le torture encore. 

"Tu as pourtant faire semblant d'être mort."

"Pour avoir la paix. Soit tu m'aurais remis en prison, soit tu m'aurais fait surveiller. Oh non, je préférais de loin faire croire à ma mort !"

"Et pour père ?"

Le regard de Loki se fit plus sombre. 

"Il était déjà faible. Depuis ton bannissement, il s'affaiblissait… La mort de mère l'a achevé. Il est possible qu'il soit parti plus vite si je ne l'avais pas envoyé à Midgard. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ça n'aurait été qu'une question de mois."

Thor savait qu'il avait raison. Il pouvait accuser Loki de tout ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Jamais ils n'auraient été prêts pour affronter Héla. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer sa puissance ? C'était impossible à prévoir.

"Ne pars plus, mon frère," lui dit-il en l'attrapant par la nuque, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôlent. "Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

"Tu as ton peuple," souffla Loki qui ne savait pas s'il devait prendre son frère dans ses bras ou le repousser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. 

"Mon peuple n'est pas ma famille. Tu es ma famille, Loki."

"Je ne suis pas un asgardien."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Je suis un jotun, Thor." 

"J'en ai rien à faire."

"J'ai essayé de te tuer."

"Et alors ? Moi aussi."

"Et de conquérir Midgard."

"Et je t'en ai empêché."

Loki soupira. Rien ne ferait changer son imbécile de frère d'avis. Thor l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il se laissa faire, à défaut de lui rendre son étreinte. C'était déjà beaucoup de sa part. Il sentit quelques larmes glisser le long de son cou. Il ne dit rien et cette fois-ci passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère et le laissa se calmer contre lui. Leur maison venait d'être détruite. Toutes leurs affaires, leurs souvenirs. Les peintures d'eux, de leurs parents… 

"Nous allons reconstruire notre monde, d'accord."

"Ensemble, Loki ?"

"Oui, Thor, ensemble."

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit truc très rapide que j'ai écrit, plein d'inspiration, suite à Thor 3, que j'ai adoré, même si je suis par moment restée sur ma faim ;) Je pense qu'on n'a pas eu suffisamment d'émotion, surtout vu la catastrophe qui s'est produite, du coup j'ai voulu écrire cette toute petite chose.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti sur le film, si vous avez aimé, si vous êtes déçus, si comme moi vous avez été le voir plusieurs fois (8D), bref j'attends vos réactions :)


End file.
